Bloody Roses That Fall
by IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx
Summary: Naomi has always hated vampires, being a vampire hunter it was in her DNA, in the very fabric of her being to hate vampires. Naomi was broken, shattered, torn apart. Can anyone save her from her dark past? Can anyone see through her tough facade? All she wants is to be with people, but she will not admit it. ZeroxOc slight KanamexOC R
1. Chapter 1

Ello~ This is **_IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx _**with my new story Bloody Roses That Fall. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own this anime nor do I make any profit off of it. I also do _NOT_ own any songs that I list in this story. ****I only own my ocs.**

* * *

_**You can always take the easy way out and give up,**_

_**but real strength comes when you decide to keep pushing forward **_

_**no matter what the circumstances are. **_

_**~Unknown**_

**_Title: Intro_**

Elizabeth ran down the narrow dirt covered street, trying to get away from her predator that she knew would soon catch up. She feared that it would be soon for her too. _'I won't get away will I'_ thought Elizabeth. Glancing back, she saw nothing there but the empty dark presence of the night. Breathing a sigh of relief, Elizabeth started to go down the backstreet again hoping to not get lost in them. The backstreets were like a maze, that if you got lost in them you lost your life, but if you won and got out, well you leave with your life. Elizabeth turned a sharp corner only to fall and scrap her hands and knees on the dirt covered, rocky street. Gasping in pain, Elizabeth got back up trying to get her feet back under her again to start running again. She would love nothing more than to have a knight in shining armor come and save her and help her with her wounds. Elizabeth knew that that was highly unlikely. She was getting tired quickly and Elizabeth's pace started to slow. A crazed laugh filled the street, causing Elizabeth to stop and turn only to see the face of horror that she had been trying to escape. It was like death himself was coming to claim her. Tears started to stream down Elizabeth's pale face as she knew the end was coming for her. Elizabeth's piercing scream filled the place as she started to tremble in fear, as she closed her eyes. When she closed her eyes all she could see was the faces of her loved ones that where now most likely dead. And the color red, red _EVERYWHERE_. Elizabeth opened her eyes, only to see no one there. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding as she turned around. She turned hoping to start running again, only to come face to face with her predator. Elizabeth gasped, only to be thrown against the hard brownish-reddish wall that was covered with dust. Elizabeth coughed trying to make herself be able to breath again. Hot, red liquid slowly made its way down her head to her neck, only making her killer hungrier. Elizabeth's chocolate brown eyes tried to focus on the monster in front of her but failed multiply times. The blood crazed man bent down slowly, licking the blood on her neck that had oozed out her head and onto her neck. A slow breeze blew by making Elizabeth's beach blonde hair swirl around her, only to get soaked in the blood on her neck. Also making her hair get soaked on the blood that was smothered on the man and herself. The man moved her bloodied hair, and sniffed it, making his eyes flash red. The man craved her blood so badly.

_'Vampire...'_ was the first thought that filled her head and repeated its self over and over. From the second Elizabeth saw the marks on her loved ones neck and the color red that filled the area, she knew what was happening. The man opened his mouth to an inhuman length before he bit down on her neck. Elizabeth whimpered in pain before black dots began to fill her vision. She could feel it, feel her life force being drained away. It wasn't painful but, Elizabeth _hated_ the feeling of it. Elizabeth tried to hang on to the little bit of life force she had left trying to not let the vampire take the last of it. She needed her life too go and get the item before the hunters got it. Elizabeth tried keeping her eyes open, but between the pounding of her head and the loss of blood it was a fight for her. Before she could completely loss conscious, she saw a dark figure jump down from the roof top. Smirking the girl drew a sword, and aimed it at the vampire. Elizabeth was struggling against the vampire, she didn't want a hunter to help her.

"I found you~" she said in a sing song voice filled with hatred before laughing a cruel laugh . The girl then stepped out of the shadows, her piercing sea foam green eyes scanning the scene. "What a mess..." she sighed before she shoved her sword through the predator draining Elizabeth's life force. The man's eyes widened before he turned to dust and the dust fell into the breeze of the wind. The girl sighed then turned her gaze to Elizabeth, Elizabeth was gripping onto the rough wall trying not to loss conscious. Elizabeth couldn't she needed that item! Elizabeth looked up into the girls gaze, only to be shocked still by the abyss of green that filled the girls eyes. Her eyes where filled with pain, resentment for herself, agony, loss, loneliness, but most of all hatred. It was like she isolated herself and refused any other emotion into her life. Her eyes were like an abyss that you could get lost in and if you did, well you never come back out the same. Elizabeth knew that all hunters were usually cold and had self hatred but this girl had so much of it that it consumed her whole being. It was slowly destroying her and making her something new, something more dangerous. The girl had a stunning inhuman beauty, it was like a beauty that made you stop and faint or scream for that matter. She was very beautiful so she must have come from a family full of people looking like her thought Elizabeth as the girl put her sword in a sheath before looking back up at Elizabeth. Elizabeth studied her every move before she turned her head to the side wanting to get the item before_ they_ retrieved it. The girl then strode over to Elizabeth, her long raven black currly hair swinging by her side. She then raised two fingers and put them to Elizabeth's head before muttering something under her breath. "No, don-" said Elizabeth as every thing finally went black for her.

"Awww come on...you always get there first before me!" whined a blonde as he jumped down from the roof. "Your slow what do you expect from me" said the girl as she narrowed her eyes and went to pick up the girl. She was then stopped by the blonde as he went over and picked Elizabeth up. "I at least need to do something, after all I am your partner." said the blonde. "Your useless, like all my other partners except your worse" she said with a small chuckle before she turned and started walking back to the association. "Your so mean!" he whined in a joking manner before the two started to walk back.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up groggily, rolling over to her side. She opened one eye and looked around to find white walls, and curtains. Elizabeth started to get up only to grunt in pain, it was an unbearable pain to the side of her neck and head. _'What happened?'_ she questioned herself. Elizabeth was confused as to how that had happened and looked around to see a girl in a black leather jacket, a red tank top under neath, black skinny jeans with a red belt that had the red shirt tucked into it, and black high heeled boots. "W..who are you?" asked Elizabeth as she tipped her head to the side in a curious kinda manner. "No one you need to know about...now how are you feeling and how much to you remember?" asked the girl approaching Elizabeth with her eyes full of hatred still. "Naomi back off she just woke up.." said a boy with blonde hair who was standing by the door that Elizabeth had not noticed earlier. A knife was instantly thrown across the room landing inches away from the boy's face. "Don't call me by my first name as if you know me. To you it's Megumi-sama" said Naomi in a harsh tone. "But I do know you after all Iv'e been your friend for three years now!" said the blonde with a shake of his head. "And I still refuse to give you permission to use my first name, and were not friends you barely know me." said Naomi with a huff. "I know you better than most of the association!" said the boy angrily. "Ummm...hey...I don't really remember much w..what happened?" asked Elizabeth looking between the two trying to save the boy from death. "Uhuh...good" muttered Naomi under her breath at the fact she no longer remembered what had happened. The blonde haired boy looked over at Naomi and sighed. "You got into a really bad car wreck...your whole family died...somehow you still lived." lied Naomi her expression never changing. Naomi never felt sad for the girl, she refused to feel any of those stupid emotions. Namoi was heartless, cold is what most people would call it. Naomi really could care less what the girl was feeling, because death was apart of life. It was the _harsh_ reality. The blonde was always amazed at how quickly she could come up with a lie.

"WHAT!?" shouted Elizabeth as tears started to instantly fill her eyes. "H...how long...how long have I been asleep.." said Elizabeth as she started to cry silently. Naomi turned towards the blonde haired boy. "I'm done here the association needs to know nothing further, Daichi...Fuko-sama I mean...i'll leave the rest to you." said Naomi as she started to walk out. "W...wait...what association?" asked Elizabeth as she turned her tear streaked face towards Naomi. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." said Naomi with a light laugh as her back turned towards the girl. Naomi then opened the door walking out and into the hunters associations hallways. Naomi walked down the hall slowly before she stopped and took out her phone, and put her ear phones in and started to listen to I Miss The Misery by Halestorm. Naomi then sat down on the steps of the stairs and closed her eyes singing along to the song in her head. She wasn't in the mood to play games with the girl. They got the item, they girl doesn't remember so, everything was good. For the association.

* * *

"Fuko-sama...where am I?" asked Elizabeth as she looked around curiously. "Ahh...in the infirmary" said Daichi. "I know that...but like what building?" asked Elizabeth as she started to wipe her eyes again trying not to cry again. Elizabeth had just got down with her emotional break down, and Daichi had no clue what to do. He ended up standing there cursing Naomi for leaving him with her. He barely knew the girl so he wasn't very good at comforting her. He only made her cry worse. Elizabeth cocked her head to the other side before she got up off her 'bed' and walked over to the calender. "Iv'e been asleep for four days!" said Elizabeth in shock. "Well, you did loss a lot of blood...well I better get going now." said Daichi trying to save himself from another break down she might have in a few minutes. "Wait! Your leaving?" asked Elizabeth scared to be alone again. She had this strange feeling that something bad happened and that car wreck wasn't it. "A nurse will come in later to check up on you, you'll probably be dismissed soon. After that you can go back to your regular life, we also have arranged for you to go home with your aunt. She's coming in in a few days." said Daichi as he started to open the door. "O..okay" said Elizabeth as she slowly went back over to her bed and sat down. "Bye, I hope we meet again" said Daichi with a bright smile as he left.

Daichi started to walk down the hall trying to find Naomi. The hunter association was huge you could get lost in it in an instant. It was probably the largest estate in this town. Daichi sighed as he turned a corner, and glanced at the stairs only to stop in his tracks. Daichi looked over at Naomi and sighed, she had fallen asleep...on the stairs. Daichi walked over to her and sighed as he looked at her sleeping face. She looked so cute when she slept. Well, she looked cute regardless, Naomi had a pale complexion, full red lips, long beautiful black curly hair, and piercing sea green eyes to top it off. Daichi started to pick her up bridal style only to have her open her eyes, cut his cheek, and jump out his arms. "Don't touch me." she said as she got up and turned starting to walk away. Naomi sheathed the small knife in her boot, and turned to look back up at a shocked Daichi. Daichi had gotten assigned to be her new partner two weeks ago because her old partner couldn't stand her anymore. And now...he could see why. She was pretty awesome though, she never needed help, she always got to kill the vampires first. So, Daichi really didn't need to do much. It was kinda boring, they only assigned her a teammate to make sure she stayed stable. It was actually really stupid, Daichi thought there was really no point for her to have a partner. Daichi was actually to have her as a partner. Naomi was also kinda happy because she didn't have a lunatic partner, and she got someone she actually knew. But, a lot of people were dying to be her partner, because that meant that they would never get hurt. Naomi was very good at what she did, and that was to hunt level E vampires.

* * *

Naomi sat in the corner of the room barely listening to the boss as she rambled on about stupid things Naomi wasn't interested in. Naomi could care less what the head of the association thought of her. Naomi finally got bored and stood up bending over and slammed her hands on her desk. "Just get to the fucking point already!" said Naomi rudely. "Ohh...sorry. You will be going to Cross Academy, pack your bags and get ready your leaving tomorrow." said the boss **((I don't know what to call her...haha...*sweat drop*..)) **as she glanced between Daichi and Naomi. Naomi raised an eyebrow at this. "What about me?" asked Daichi as he looked worriedly between Naomi and the boss. He may have just gotten to be Naomi's partner, and she may have been a pain but he had to admit he had been enjoying himself. "You'll be staying here of course. Now any questions?" asked the boss as she turned. "Why are you really sending me there?" said Naomi wasting no time to get to the point. The boss looked at Daichi and signalled for him to leave.

Daichi got up and walked out leaving Naomi behind. "Why am I going there?" asked Naomi again whilst she crossed her arms. "Because, I have to dispose of all falling beings and Cross Academy is the best place to send them...like Zero Kiryu. I hope you enjoy your time there...ohh but I will still be sending you missions to do." said the boss. A loud slap was then heard down the halls. Naomi held the boss up off the ground ready to kill her. Naomi then dropped her onto the ground and bent down. "Your lucky I don't kill you...don't ever talk about me or Zero-kun like that" said Naomi as she got up. "Ohhh.. so strange I thought your first question would be _'He's alive?' _Because after all I have kept you in the dark about him being alive. I thought it would fuel your anger towards vampires making you do better." she said with a malicious smile. "Shut up!" yelled Naomi as she dropped to the floor clutching her head. "You couldn't save them. You never could, you weren't strong enough. You don't even visit her do you. You turned your back on your twin. You never visit them either do you. You don't do it because your scared, scared to face the truth that they died because of you. You refuse to visit there graves because your not strong enough. Your scared to go see her in the mental hospital too." she said with a smirk. "SHUT UP!" Naomi screamed at her before she started to shake. Daichi then burst in the room looking around worriedly for Naomi. Daichi found her on the floor and quickly went over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked out of pure concern. Daichi the realized she was shaking and a stream of tears fell down her pale face. Daichi then lifted her up and walked her outside the office. He then stared her down, hoping she would answer her. Naomi refused to look Daichi in the eyes as she stared at the floor anywhere but him, she stopped crying immediately when he had pulled her off the ground. Daichi then sighed and embraced her in a hug running his hand through her long black hair. "It's okay to cry every once in awhile" said Daichi as Naomi eyes widened. Soon after a few seconds Naomi burst out crying and wrapping her arms around Daichi. Naomi stayed like that till she soon grew quiet and fell asleep against Daichi. Smiling Daichi picked Naomi up and started to walk to her room. Once there he put her down in her bed and placed her comforter on her. He then took a chair and brought it near her bed, sitting down Daichi smiled seeing her sleeping face. Daichi then slowly moved over to Naomi and place a small kiss on her forehead, and ran his fingers through her hair. Soon Daichi let his chocolate brown eyes close and he fell asleep with his head next to Naomi's stomach. Letting the dark abyss of the night to finally over take him.

* * *

So~ how did you like the first chapter? I think I did pretty good...maybe. I hope Naomi doesn't seem crazy mean! And Daichi hehehe *Fan girl squeals* I LOVE HIM! and he's my oc hehehehehehe.

Okay so I know I didn't really get any of the real characters of Vampire Knight in here but~ they will be in the next chapter I promise. Now~...REVIEW I DEMAND IT! lol.

~Sincerely, **IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey~ This is **IXLOVExALOISxTRANCY **with the second chapter to Bloody Roses That Fall.

Disclaimer: No Okay I don't own VK If I did Kaname would have lived and Zero would have not ended up with Yuki...

* * *

**_A long long time ago, in a tragedy_**  
**_If ever comes a day that I go away_**  
**_In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone_**  
**_From that moment on, you'll go alone_**

**_Alice - English & Acoustic ver.【Lizz】_**

**_Title: Her Dark Past_**

* * *

Naomi walked up the long dirty stairs to Cross Academy, taking her time. She wasn't very happy about seeing her _'Friend'_ again. Sure they had been childhood friends but that was before Naomi's incident. Naomi really kinda just drifted away from everyone including her twin. She thought nothing of it, that she should stay for her twin. She kinda just decayed away, it was like she left her old self and became something more. Something she had always wished to become. That was of course before she had to go through what she did. She was so very different to her twin now that she had been through what she had. Of course her twin had sorta gone through the same thing but, Naomi got the worst of it. Soon though Naomi finally stopped, she stopped caring, she stopped doing anything. She welled herself up it this small bubble full of self pity. Thoughts like_ 'I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't able to save them' _always passed through Naomi's head. Zero ,even though hating to always have to see the state she was in, always visited. He would always try to coax Naomi into talking, but when she didn't make any move to speak or even move for the matter, Zero just stopped trying after awhile. He still had his occasional visits but they became less and less due to his parents seeing it as a wast of time for him to be visiting someone who didn't do anything. She just laid there and decayed, never ate, never talked, never showed any emotions, never slept. It was difficult for her to sleep because every time she did it would always bring back the nightmares of that day. The day when everything Naomi knew went into hell.

"AIDO!" screamed a distant voice as many ended up melding with that one calling out many different names. The screaming causing Naomi to break her train of thoughts. Naomi sighed before she finally reached the top of the stairs the black gates glistening from the sun. The association said they would let her ride by car, but Naomi was too stubborn to accept help. She didn't need it, she didn't want it.

Naomi made a move to open the gates be the cringed at the piercing screams that started to fill the school grounds._ 'Damn girls!'_ thought Naomi as she opened the side of the gate looking around calmly before she started to walk. Naomi frowned when she saw about how huge the school really was. She sighed before she chose a random direction and started on her not so merry way. Naomi apparently chose the wrong way considering she was now right behind a large group of girls shouting peoples names. She then scanned the area before starting to turn only to stop in her track when she heard a large heavy gate opening. Turning back slightly, Naomi saw what started to enter the premise.

_'Beast in human form...' _Naomi's first thought was that very one. She reached her arm behind her back and started to tug her bracelet that concealed her beloved sword. She had gotten her sword from her parents on the day she took out her first vampire. Those were the days she was actually happy. She then cringed again as a girl screamed right next to her ear, before shoving her forward making her fall and making her stop from breaking the seal on her anti-vampire weapon. Naomi whirled around and faced the girl. She glared at her before grabbing the front jacket of the girls uniform and lifting her up.

"WHY YOU LIKE BIT-" said Naomi before she was cut off by Naomi feeling _their_ presence behind her. All the girls scrambled hoping Naomi wouldn't direct her hate towards them. Naomi dropped the girl and turned giving the vampires death glares.

"What in the hell do you want vampires." seethed Naomi angrily. None of the fan girls heard as to the fact that they all had left and coward in fear, so it was only her the vampires and two other people.

A tall burgundy haired man was the first to speak, "We only hope to create peace with the humans it was the headmasters philosophy, he invited me and every single vampire you see here." said the man. This angered Naomi to where she took out her small dagger ,that was not and anti weapon, before forcing it into the mans arm to which he had blocked her attack.

Kaname was slightly amused that the girl had actually talked to her like she did. She was...different. All the other girls he had meet all fell for him as soon as they saw him.

"I can sense it, your a pureblood" seethed Naomi as she pulled the knife back and out of his arm. Naomi then narrowed her eyes at all the other vampires as they started to get angry and sneer in Naomi's direction only for her to do the same back. "It seems some of your little vampires are getting angry. If they want to come after me. So be it" said Naomi as she drew her katana, before looking at them all. "So which one of you beast wanna play first." said Naomi before she felt someone pull her back.

Naomi came face to face with the person she was dreading to see, well she came face to face with his chest. She then heard the screeching noise of a girl yelling some random stuff Naomi really didn't care to hear. All the vampires sighed murmuring words like "She ruined the mood." or "Boring" they then yawned and fell back and started leaving.

Zero looked down at Naomi to see she had finally gotten off that hospital bed, she had finally started to live again. Although now compared to long ago, she looked more angry, more fearful. Zero sighed, "So it seems you have finally gotten better." said Zero trying to see if any emotion crossed her face, but was then disappointed when none did. "Shut up." she said before tearing herself away from Zero and walking in the opposite direction.

"ZEROOO! You let her get away we have to take her to headmaster!" said Yuki with a whine before she turned towards the girl was walking. "We also need her to apologize to Kaname, that was uncalled for." she said with a small nod of the head. Zero looked down at Yuki.

"You'll never get her to do that, she would never down grade herself as much as saying she's sorry especially to a vampire. When she does something she means it. Naomi never was one to back down from anybody." said Zero quietly.

Yuki looked up at him confused, "You know her?" she asked.

"Yes I knew her a long time ago" said Zero before turning to Yuki.

"Uhhhh...well lets go get her to the headmaster. He wants to see her immediately" said Yuki as she skipped off in Naomi's direction.

Zero followed knowing if he left her to deal with Naomi she would probably come back with a few broken teeth, or worse. They soon came into view of Naomi as she sat on the side of the water fountain that sat in the middle of the school. Knowing he had to do this the hard way, Zero walked up to her before she even had the chance to move, and lifted her up and over his shoulder. Naomi's eyes widened and she scowled right after that.

"Put me down." she said before Zero shook his head no. "YOU BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN" she said again making sure she yelled in his ear. Zero still refused to budge even though he was now losing hearing in that ear. Naomi then frowned and started kicking her legs and swinging her arms hitting him trying to make him let her go. Zero smirked as he continued to walk towards the headmasters office. He then soon arrived not long after that, Naomi not knowing she was at her destination.

"I swear to god Zero Kiryu if you do not but me down right this instant, I will cut your dick off" said Naomi before Zero left go of her letting her fall down on her face. "You said you wanted down" said Zero as he walked over to the back of the corner of the room and stood against the wall.

"Bastard!" is all Naomi said before she finally realized where she was. Naomi then got up off the floor and took a leather seat in front of the headmaster who seem to be shock that she had cussed. The headmaster stared at her dumbfounded before Yuki cleared her throat looking at the headmaster. He then got out of his dazed like shock and smiled lightly.

"I sent Zero and Yuki to fetch you I hope everything went smoothly." said the headmaster trying to chose his words wisely. Zero cleared his throat, to get the attention of the headmaster before he pointed at Kaname who was sitting in the front too. "Ohh yes of course. It is forbidden to fight on school grounds, especially with the night class. It was uncalled for for you to go after our dear Night class leader, please apologize" said the headmaster forgetting to chose his words.

Noami frowned, "I will not apologize, when I stabbed him I meant it" said Naomi with a small smirk. The headmaster's smile dropped and he stared at her wide eyed, and then coughed before moving on. "Well, I got your file and you'll be in the night class it seems" said the headmaster looking up at the girl with a raised eye brow.

"HELL NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I WILL NOT BE STUCK IN A CLASS FULL OF THOSE...THOSE MONSTERS!" said Naomi as she pointed an accusing finger at Kaname. Kaname raised an eye brow at her, then smirked. "Isn't she a vampire hunter. If so I don't think the rest of the moon dorm would be...pleased about her being in the same class" said Kaname.

"Well, yes she is but the association specifically told me to but her in the night class." said the headmaster wearily. "I'll kill them, i'll kill them all. ESPECIALLY HER!" said Naomi darkly as she turned starting to walk out the room before Zero blocked the door. "I can't let you leave yet the headmaster is not done." said Zero before turning and bringing her back to the front of the room.

_'I'll kill him too!'_ thought Naomi as she sent mental daggers to his back. "I'm not going to the night class, i'll kill all of them before that happens" said Naomi narrowing her eyes. Naomi then smirked seeing the window. She then ran and jumped out the window landing safely on the ground. She then started to run laughing as she did so.

Naomi then stopped and saw a horse stable. Raising an eye brow Naomi walked in slowly before she caught sight of a white horse. "SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" shouted Naomi running up to Lily's stall. Laughing Naomi covered her mouth hopping no one heard her. She then opened the stall door and walked in the horse glaring at her. "Don't worry I won't hurt you" said Naomi smiling.

Naomi then laid her hand gently on the hoses mane running her hand gently through it. Naomi the smiled as Lily started to act calm and gently towards Naomi. "Your very beautiful. I wish I could be as pretty as you" sighed Naomi as she smiled. Naomi sat down and then yawned slightly as Lily laid down next to her. Naomi the laid her head to Lily's side before she slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

~Flash back~

"Naomi..." a small girl with black straight hair and elegant blue eyes. "Come on! We have to go back home" she said as she tried convincing her sister to stop her training. Naomi had gone out early that morning starting on her training that she hadn't been able to do because of the fact she was the sick twin of the two cursed twins. She had always been inside sick as her sister was out training. Naomi refused to fall behind.

Naomi backed up from the training doll she had been training on. Naomi shakily turned to her sister her legs wobbling. She then returned the small sword back to the rack she had obtained it from and then looked at her sister. "Come on Chiyo, lets go" said Naomi as she smiled at her sister. They both then slowly started to head back to their house smiling as they ran into Zero. "Zero!" shouted Chiyo as she smiled running up to him. "Hello Chiyo" he said with a smile before looking behind her at Naomi timidly hiding behind Chiyo's back.

"Wh..who are you?" she asked quietly. "Zero you?" he asked with a bright smile. "Ohh come on Naomi stop hiding behind me this it my new sparing partner Zero!" said Chiyo was a giggle. "Ohh..." said Naomi as she started to inch out from behind Chiyo's back. Zero then smiled as they started to walk back to Naomi and Chiyo's house, Chiyo and Zero being the main people talking.

~Naomi's dream then started to waver as she was then having a dream about the day everything left her.~

Naomi lay in a ball, in her black bed, her black hair spread out beside her. She was having a fever again being forced to stay inside. Sighing Naomi rubbed the sweat that had welled up on her head, her fever in full effect.

Naomi then felt the presence of a vampire, but not just any vampire, a pureblood. Jumping out of bed quickly, Naomi pulled on her black skinny jeans, and her boots. She then stored many knives in her boots and the put her bracelet on her wrist also grabbing her bow and arrows. She then started to run down stairs her vision wavering a bit as she stumbled down to the bottom of the stair case.

Naomi then swung the door open letting the cool air engulf her. Naomi ran out the house to see Chiyo on the ground wide eyes as the pureblood was about to bite her. Naomi panicked and shot and arrow at him, hitting him right on the back. She couldn't let a beast take her sister.

The pureblood then got up and looked at Naomi, "You will pay for that little girl" said the vampire with a smirk. Without feeling the fear that she should have, she kept on shooting arrows and throwing knives at him, distracting him from Chiyo who had time to run inside and get her parents. Naomi looked down to see she had very few weapons left, grabbed her bracelet and broke the seal taking out her sword.

Naomi then went in to attack only to be slammed into the brick wall by the pureblood. Smirking the man dug his fangs into her neck, in time for Naomi and Chiyo's parents to see. Screaming, Naomi felt tear fall down her face as she felt the life force start to drain out of her.

She started to struggle only for the pureblood to grip her neck tighter. Zero then approached Naomi's house only to see what had occurred. Zero's eye widened as he started to take out his anti-vampire gun. Naomi was still being bite by the man, as she spotted Zero.

Naomi's eyes widened as she caught his eyes, "TAKE CHIYO AND RUN!" she screamed at him. Naomi the started to reach down into her boot and take out a small dagger. Naomi then raised the knife and stabbed the vampire in the back trying to get him to stop. Naomi then slowly stopped as her strength started to fade.

Naomi then was dropped to the ground as the pureblood was stabbed by her mother who had red hair and bright blue eyes that then looked dull at that time. Naomi laid in the snow letting the coldness numb her pain as red seeped out onto the white surface and the green trees swished in the breeze. Naomi slowly got up her ears being filled with the sound of metal clashing against nails. Naomi slowly stumbled into the house that was filled with blood, red painting the walls. Naomi the heard a pain filled cry as she entered the kitchen.

She then saw blood seep around the corner on the wall she was hiding behind. She then slowly felt tears fall down her face as she could tell it was not the vampire who died. Naomi then ran into a room locking herself in it until she heard the pain filled scream of her father.

Naomi jolted up and ran into the room she heard the scream, only to find her fathers dead body. Naomi then started to feel the tears well up again in her eyes as she slowly approached her father. The pureblood was still there and smirked as he grabbed Naomi's arm. "Your like a mosquito drawn to the light. You know that" laughed the vampire as he once again shoved his fangs into her neck, draining her of her life once again.

Naomi just on the verge of blacking out heard the shouts of the hunters Chiyo and Zero had most likely gotten. They then came to the room where Naomi was and they gasped as they saw the scene. They then started to attack the pureblood, who managed to dodge all attacks.

He then smirked and turned to Naomi. "I will come back for you my little prize. You will be mine and mine alone. My shield, become numb and no longer feel the world around you." he said as he turned into bats leaving through the window. Naomi crawled to her fathers body and cried as she saw that he was dead, she then passed out next to her father.

~End of flash back~

Naomi woke up screaming with tear streaming down her face and a warm bed beneath her. Naomi then grasped the sheets ,that she had been gripping in a death grip, and brought them up to her face crying into them as she let herself feel the pain all over again.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please Review!

_~IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx_


	3. Chapter 3: New Pieces

Hey~ This is **IXLOVExALOISxTRANCY **with the third chapter to Bloody Roses That Fall

Disclaimer: No I don't own VK If I did I would not be making this story right now..

* * *

_**Never be ashamed of a scar. **_

_**It simply means you were stronger than whatever tried to hurt you. **_

_**~Unknown**_

_**Title of chapter: New piece**_

Naomi slowly edged herself off the queen size mattress. She looked around to see that she was not by the beautiful white horse anymore but in a room that had a small desk on the left side of the room, an elegant mahogany bookshelf to the right side of the desk, a black dresser next to two doors that had words on it saying 'Bathroom' or 'Closet'. Naomi walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the many books that occupied it. Naomi then turned her gaze to the third door that most likely went out into the hallway. She knew he was there, there was no way of denying that fact.

* * *

Zero stood by the wall of the door that led into Naomi's room, stiffing a yawn. He had heard her weeping in there and couldn't help but stop and debate whether or not he should go in. Zero knew she would say that it was nothing if he went in and asked her so, he decided to wait until she came out and tell her the headmaster still wanted to talk to her. Zero boredily looked around the cream-colored hallway and sighed he couldn't take standing out there any longer.

Zero opened the door to see Naomi sitting on the bed her knees to her chest and her head slightly turned resting on her knees. Zero sighed and then slowly approached her.

"Hey Zero do you still visit her?" asked Naomi her voice barely over a whisper. Zero's eyes widened her question catching him off guard. He slowly went over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sometimes...why?" he asked looking at her with curious eyes. Naomi lifted her head to revel blood-red eyes that over took her purple. Zero stared at her is gaze steadily moving from her neck to her eyes. "When was the last time you feed?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Naomi shrugged, "Never, I refuse to. If I die from hunger...ohh well..." said Naomi as she turned her head to the rising sun only to wince in pain as she used her arm to cover her face.

"You need to or you'll become a level E and attack eveyone" said Zero as he looked at her. "Zero I want you to promise me something...if I become a beast...kill me before the hunters can get to me before anyone can" said Naomi as she got up. Zero grabbed Naomi's wrist and glared at her.

"I won't let you become something like that" he said as he pushed her head closely to his neck. Naomi felt her blood lust double by just smelling the intoxicating smell of Zero's blood that pulsed through his veins. Naomi tried to push herself away from Zero before she did something she would regret, but was unable to because of the steel arms that encased her to Zero.

"Zero p-please let me go-o before I do something I r-regret" stuttered Naomi only for her pleas to fall on death ears. Naomi tried pushing her blood lust deep down inside of her in the cage she kept it locked in only to have it fight back. Naomi gasped as she gripped Zero's shirt growling as she struggled to hold her blood lust. Naomi took a shaking hand up to her mouth and bite on it drawing blood. She was attempting to push her blood lust down by making her pain more intense than her blood lust. She griped her now bloody hand and gulped as she got her blood lust under control. She glance up to Zero who was now glaring at her. "Why..." he muttered under his breath before her bite his wrist and forced Naomi's mouth to his wrist. "Drink. Now." he ordered with a glared as Naomi gasped and jolted back slightly only to grabbing his wrist and bit into his wrist.

Naomi felt blood lust consume her in seconds as she soon became the beast she was forced to be. Naomi let go of his wrist and moved up to his neck. Naomi licked a tender spot on Zero's neck where she was choosing to bite down at. Naomi opened her mouth to an inhuman length before she dug her fangs into Zero's neck having the warm blood fill her mouth. Naomi wrapped her arms around Zero and was soon encased in the sweet taste of his blood. She was engulfed in his delicious blood.

Naomi felt tears well up in her eyes as she knew that she was doing something she would never forgive herself for. Naomi then pulled her fangs out of Zero's neck way to soon for her vampiric sides nature and laid her head on his shoulder crying softly. Naomi let her arms fall to her side and she let her sobs over take her as she felt the beast with in her leave for the time being. Naomi lifted her head and pulled herself away from Zero.

* * *

In the moon dorms, Kaname smirks as he places a chest piece down on a board that had many that filled it. _'So it seems she had entered the game now'_ he thought twirling the piece within his fingers. He then slowly set it back down and looked out the window at the rising sun. Kaname could smell the sent that filled the air and it made him happy to know he now has another piece to his game.

* * *

Naomi yawned as she walked down the hall heading to the headmasters office again. Zero ahead keeping a close eye on Naomi to make sure she wouldn't run for it. Knowing her she would. Naomi tilted her head to the side as she turned a corner getting bored. She then came to the door that had the name Headmaster Cross on it. Sighing Naomi opened the door and walked in.

She saw Kaname, Yuki, and Cross all already there. "Really you had to bring the vampire" said Naomi as she narrowed her eyes at him. Kaname narrowed his eyes at her and her rude attitude. The way she treated him was strange to Kaname considering he always had girls falling at him feet. Kaname found her intriguing considering that fact.

Cross sighed as he looked between the two. "Please stop Naomi take a seat." said Cross. Naomi shrugged and sat down in the seat she was in yesterday. She looked out the window waiting for Cross to continue. "I won't put you in the night class but-" said Cross before Naomi jumped across the desk hugging him.

"THANK YOU!" she yelled laughing. Cross looked slightly shocked but hugged Naomi back none the less. He then cleared his throat, "But you will have to be on the disciplinary committee..." he said. Naomi's face paled as she sat back down on the front seat. "I WILL NOT BABY SIT THOSE...THOSE THINGS!" said Naomi pointing a finger at Kaname. "It won't be that bad besides you'll have Zero with you" he said with a smile. "THAT'S HORRIBLE!" she shouted. "Hey!" said Zero angrily. "What it's true" said Naomi with a shrug an amused smirk plastered on her face. "Well, I'm sorry it's either that or you join the night class." said Headmaster Cross. Naomi huffed, "Fine" she said stubbornly. Heasmaster Cross smiled as he went and grabbed the arm band and the day class uniform. Naomi glared at the floor as she kicked her feet back and forth. The headmaster then came back with a black uniform and an arm band. "Here you go" he said with a smile before he handed the girl her stuff.

"Now go show her to her new room Zero, I'm sure her new roommate will be happy to meet her." Said the headmaster with a smile. "I'll kill them all" muttered Naomi darkly before she looked up a dark aura surrounding her. "I'll kill all of those beast then I will kill my roommate and then I'll come and kill you...unless I get my own room" Naomi said glaring at the headmaster. The headmaster warily laughed and then looked down at the paper with open rooms. "Alright then haha...you can have your own room..." said the headmaster. "YAY!" shouted Naomi as she shot up from her seat before starting to fall forward.

Kaname's eye widened slightly, not very noticeable to humans, before he took quick actions and caught her before she hit the ground. Kaname lifted her up and looked at her pale face.

"Get your damn hands off of me _vampire_" seethed Naomi glaring at Kaname. Kaname smirked and then set her down on one of the seats in the back that was long enough for her to lay down on.

"When was the last time you slept?" asked Zero looking down at her with his usual cold demeanor towards her. "Ummm...well I slept last night" said Naomi who started to sit up only to be stopped by Yuki. "Please you shouldn't try to push yourself, you look very pale." she said as she gently pushed her back down. Naomi sighed before looking at the rest of the people who hovered awfully close for her liking.

"I haven't slept in about two to three weeks that was the last time I was actually able to sleep all the way through the night or day" said Naomi glaring at the wall. "So you still can't sleep huh?" asked Zero glaring at the seat that Naomi was on. "Maybe~" said Naomi in a singing tone. She then laughed and started to get up. "Please stop you should sleep" said Yuki her eyes shining with concern.

"No I'm fine" said Naomi as she started to sit up more. Zero sighed and then turned leaving only to have Yuki follow after him calling him. Naomi's eyes slightly widened before she turned her head and let her eyes fall to the floor. Kaname smirked inwardly before he looked at Naomi. He then turned leaving. Naomi sighed as she laid back down and covered her eyes with her arm. She didn't like to sleep. Not just that but she couldn't every time she did she had the same dream and the few times she was able to sleep fully she could last for a few weeks. Naomi huffed before she let her thoughts roam.

_'It seems Yuuki loves Zero but she also had feelings for Kaname'_ she thought with a sigh. _'It's not that hard to tell by the way she acts. And how that vampire acts towards her...he acts like it's his duty to protect her...strange'_ though Naomi as she glanced up at the clock through a hole that her arm didn't cover. She glared at the clock before closing her eyes with a sigh.

* * *

_This time Naomi's dream was from no ones point of view. Naomi saw as her mother ran outside her house. She knew this scene all to well. It was the day her family died._

**'She must hate you now. Look at the monster you've become' **_said a voice in her head._

**'You've become such a beast. You've even drank from Zero when you swore you would never drink blood.'**_ It said making a blinding pain in Naomi's head_.

_'_**He must hate the monster you've become just like your mother and father. Just like everyone else. They _pity _you. That's all everyone feels for you. You scare them.' **_Naomi clutched her head in her dream as she watched her family being slaughtered._

_She felt the tears well up in her eyes. 'It's not my fault. I didn't mean to hurt them..' thought Naomi trying to reason with the voice._

**'It is your fault you let the vampire get to your family. You allowed yourself to become a monster. If you want to stop the pain...come and become my weapon become a tool for me. Become numb so you no longer feel the pain of the world around you. Stand by my side and die for me. Your mine and mine alone Naomi. Your a tool I have created for my use. Find your true master, which shall always be me.' **_The voice said. Naomi felt tears well up in her wide eyes and she saw her family once again get slaughtered._

_'How many times do I have to see this I don't want to see this'_ _said Naomi before she let out a scream as she watched her father die again._

Naomi jolted up screaming as she clutched her head in her hands before she felt arms around her murmuring soothing words to her. She could only really her the muffled voice of whoever it was because her hands were covering her ears as she cried. "Why...why...it's n-not my faul-lt" said Naomi through sobs as he body continued to shake. She closed her eyes tightly before she let out a number of sobs. "It is not you fault Naomi" said the headmaster as he rubbed the shaking girls back. Naomi leaned into the headmasters chest as she clutched his shirt and cried letting her tears fall freely.

Naomi wanted to become numb just like the voice said. But, she felt she would lose if she did that. She felt as though she would become a monster. And Naomi didn't want that she didn't want to be a blood driven killing monster. She wanted to overcome that part of herself. She wanted to become something better than that. She hated herself because of the monster that she had been turned into. Her self hatred only growing more intense. It was slowly consuming her whole. Even if she didn't know that it was consuming her it was always read. Always there to increase her self hatred. Always there to take a chunk out of her happiness. It wanted to become that monster even if Naomi refused it. The madness and self hatred wanted it. They were slowly overpowering the happiness and kindness. She was losing the battle. Slowly but surely she would become a weapon and a monster even if her humanity still remain. She would soon be overpowered.

The doors to the headmasters office burst open to show Daichi. His eyes widened slightly, "Naomi..." he muttered before going over to her and taking her from the headmaster running his figures through her hair.

"So this is where she sent you..." said Daichi with a sigh. "Your condition is worsening isn't it" he muttered lowly only for Naomi to heard. Naomi nodded before she wiped away her tears. "You shouldn't have followed me here. And you also shouldn't be being nice to me you aren't anything to me" spat Naomi trying to push him away so she wouldn't have to feel the pain when she left. If she did. Which would most likely happen. Naomi got up shakily as she stormed out of the headmasters office.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please Review! Yes I brought Daichi back I couldn't just drop him.

Daichi: You better not have I'm awesome more so than Naomi ever will be.

Naomi: Bitch I'm Fabulous

_~IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx_


End file.
